Forgotten memories
by april-lilies
Summary: She lost her memories four years ago, all she remembers was the happy life she had with her grandfather, suddenly three teenagers moved in her town then her grandfather was mysteriously found dead. What dangers and lies would Mikan find out? What mysteries would she have to know to find out the truth? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine

* * *

The cold gush of wind greeted me as I opened our front door. I needed to go to the supermarket to buy the supplies we needed.

_It had been two years since I returned home from studying abroad, and on those two years I never remembered anything. It was as if something was missing and I always had nightmares about a raven-haired lad, whom I never had the idea who. I tried asking my grandfather about my stay abroad but he always shrugged and told me that it was not important anymore, that it was only a part of my past and it should be forgotten because we needed .to move on._

As I was walking towards the grocery store I did not fail to notice a raven-haired lad sitting on one of the benches of the park. I slowly walked towards the bench and stood behind the man. He faced me, and raised a questioning brow. I got a clear view of his face, but what is interesting about him was the tattoo that was located below his eyes. I snapped out of my thoughts and realized what I was doing.

"I'm sorry sir, I thought you were someone I knew" I told him while walking away.

_What got into me? What the heck? I approached a stranger without a reason._

I swear I would never do that again.

\_/0

*Coffee break*

.

.

.

.

* * *

These past few days, it was as if I never knew myself. I always spaced out even in classes, I started getting a B on my classes compared to the A I always got. I cannot concentrate anymore and I do not even know what is happening to me. It was as if something was not right.

* * *

Alice Academy

"Natsume, why won't you wake up?" a blonde told a raven haired lad lying motionless on the hospital bed.

_He was in the state of coma for almost 4 years, the doctors and the university officials are already loosing hope, he never showed the signs of living, he was just there sleeping and it kills me seeing him in this state every day. I waited for his response every day, every hour I would check his progress, I wanted him to wake up. If only she was here. _

_When she entered the academy, Natsume disliked her because of her optimistic personality but every day it would change. He learned to love her. He protected her in every means he knew. In the shadows he would guard her; she had been his strength and his reason for living. He even gave up his life for her during the final battle against the ESP. She thought he was dead, but he was taken by the medical personnel in secret because they had faith that they can still revive his life. She thought he was dead, since that day, she would cry herself to sleep, she would not eat nor even smile, so the academy decided to erase her memories about the academy so that she could move on. She was returned to her grandfather, since then, we never heard of her._

_I couldn't do anything for Natsume, all I can do is sit and watch him hoping one day he would wake up._

A raven haired lad entered the room, I recognize him as Tsubasa, he had a grin on his face, then he sat on the couch.

"I think she still remembers him" when he said that statement, a new hope came into me. I felt happy, at least I know that even the brick of her memory she still remembers him.

As I was watching Natsume, I saw his hands slowly moving.

"Natsume!"

* * *

Hugs from me

I hope you liked it muah


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Before we start the story

\_/0

Let's drink coffee first

* * *

*-*Ruka

I immediately called the doctor when I saw Natsume's fingers moving. When I entered his room, the doctors were checking him, he was already awake! My best friend is already awake! I was very happy but I knew for myself that someone would be happier than me.

The doctors checked for his vital signs and told us that he was in good condition. I heaved a sigh of relief. At least he would be fine. I approached him but he greeted me with questioning eyes.

"Where is Mikan?" he asked me immediately. I did not know what to answer. Should I tell him the truth of shut up instead?

"U-uhmm Natsume I think you should rest, you just woke up and-" I was cut off when he asked me again

"Where is she? I feel that I've been asleep for a long time."

"u-hhm"

"Answer me Ruka!" he raised his voice, and at that moment I knew I should not lie to him.

"She thought you were dead, she was very depressed so she never ate nor smiled, she cried herself to sleep and would always call your name so. . ."

"so?" he raised a brow

"The academy decided to erase her memories about the academy because the HSP was afraid of what she would do to herself, even though she refused to forget everything about you they still did it, she was returned to her grandfather"

". . ." he kept quiet.

"She loved you Natsume, the last word she uttered before she became unconscious was your name, I believe that in time she would remember you, I'll leave you for a while, I believe you need a time alone" I told him as I walked out. _I know he needed time alone, a time to think and a time to find himself._

* * *

*-*Mikan

_I feel lost._

_I do not know who I am now._

_What should I do?_

A tear escaped her eyes. . .

"WHO AM I!" she shouted.

A tear came after it and before she noticed it she started sobbing. She did not know why she was crying. She did not know why tears streamed down her face.

It was hard for her to breathe.

Every day she would wake up with a hard and heavy feeling.

It was as if something important to her was missing.

A memory that should be remembered but no matter how hard she tried it was useless.

She felt lost and she never knew why.

All her questions were never answered and she never knew when they would be answered.

* * *

*-*Natsume

He had a blank expression on.

His heart was aching by the thought that she was no longer there.

The memory of her smile and her laugh caused him more pain.

He did not know how to feel.

They erased her memory, which means she doesn't remember him anymore.

Mikan no longer remember him.

A raven-haired lass and a blonde boy entered the hospital room where Natsume was confined. He greeted them with a cold emotionless face.

"Natsume, I'm glad you're feeling better" Ruka, his bestfriend greeted with a smile on his face.

Then the door banged open revealing a blonde teacher grinning like an idiot.

"Good news guys!" he squealed while his eyes gleamed with joy.

"What is it idiot?" The raven-haired lad hissed annoyed. Narumi sweat dropped.

"The academy officials agreed to send you guys home" he informed them.

"What?" Ruka asked, it was still unclear to him.

"Gakuen Alice decided that you can leave the academy already, that is if you are willing to leave" Narumi stated proudly.

_They were allowed to go home, to reconcile with their family._

_They were all happy._

_But a raven haired lad had one thought in his mind._

_He wanted to find the girl who taught her how to love._

_He was determined to find her._

_If in case she does not remember him anymore, he would let her fall in-love with him again._

_He did not want to lose her . . . _

"I'm going to find Mikan" Natsume stated. The three other people looked at him.

"Nastsume, she does not remember you anymore" Narumi said sadly.

"I don't care" he hissed.

"Then we're coming with you" Ruka and Hotaru said in sync.

The search for the missing lass will now begin!

After 3 weeks***

"Are you ready Natsume?" Ruka asked his best friend, he nodded his head while entering the limousine.

Today they were going to the village where Mikan lived and grew.

The three teenage students were going to live a new life at a village where they were not allowed to use their alices. A village where ordinary people lived

After three hours of trip. They finally arrived to their destination. Narumi accompanied them during their trip. He left them in front of a blue house where they are going stay.

"I guess I should be going now, I hope you loved the house, I picked it myself" he smiled then left the three on their own.

Natsume sighed.

He did not know where to begin.

* * *

"Grandpa! I heard we have new neighbours" Mikan told his grandfather.

"Yes we do Mikan, hah you should send them one of your apple pies. It's one of your master piece, they would surely like it" The old man said.

"Okay grandpa" Mikan smiled and grabbed one of the apple pies she baked.

A knock was heard by Hotaru while she was unpacking their things.

She immediately opened the door to find a brunette smiling at them.

She stood there as if she saw a ghost.

Ruka and Natsume approached Hotaru.

"Hotaru who is-" Ruka was unable to finish his statement. All three stood in their places motionless while staring at the brunette standing in front of their doorstep.

"Hi! My name is Mikan, I heard you're new here, I came to give you some pies I baked, welcome to the neighbourhood!" She smiled while greeting them.

_They did not need to find the girl, the girl found them._

* * *

_Lots of love from April-lilies . If you have suggestions, feel free to tell me . . ._

_Thank you so much for reviewing_

CheddurLeHomicidalButler

DianXx

Anna Carmela

Czeselle


	3. Chapter 3-Death

Chapter Three:

I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

_"Hi! My name is Mikan, I heard you're new here, I came to give you some pies I baked, welcome to the neighbourhood!" She smiled while greeting them._

* * *

Like any other day, I woke up with a heavy feeling. But this time it was worst. I was sweating and panting and I do not know why, I do not really remember the dream I had.

_.weird._

_.I know._

I started preparing, because today would be the first day of our classes. I'm not really that excited but the thought of meeting my friends and teachers made me optimistic.

I ate my breakfast together with my grandfather. I noticed that he became older and weaker, his hands started to tremble but he was still happy. I know that I got my optimistic attitude from him, he told me before that I should not let my problems overtake me. Until now, I still remember his words. He always told me to smile, because seeing me smile makes him happy.

"Mikan, come home early this afternoon, I'll be cooking dinner for us both." My grandfather told me.

"Of course grandpa" I smiled reassuring him.

I walked towards our school because it was just a few blocks away. I immediately found our classroom and took the seat at the back. When I sat down I started to feel uneasy. It was as if something bad was going to happen. Slowly, my classmates started arriving and the once silent classroom started to be noisy as if on cue, the school bell rang. My classmates started to sit when our teacher for the first period came.

"Class, I need you to cooperate, we have three new students joining our class today, you may now come in." Ms. Haruno said.

As soon as the new students entered the room, the girls started to squeal which obviously irritated the raven haired lad. I can't help but smile. Hah it was a funny sight you know. Our teacher started to sweat drop.

"Okay, class, we do not want to scare our new students, neh?" Our teacher said, disappointment was seen on the faces of the girls which made me grin, it's not everyday you see your classmates like that okay, hah.

They started introducing their selves. I found out that they were classmates before after their introduction, our teacher told them to sit wherever they like. The girls started to offer seats to the two guys but they were not interested, the blonde guy and the raven haired girl whose name is Hotaru sat with each other, and to my surprise, the raven haired lad sat beside me. When I catch a glimpse of his eyes I was mesmerized. His orbs are Crimson, as in C-R-I-M-S-O-N. I smiled at him.

"Hey, my name is Mikan, Mikan Sakura" I introduced myself

"I'd rather call you Polka" he smirked

.

.

.

.

Then, Realization struck me.

"Pervert!" I shouted attracting attention from our classmates. He smirked again.

_What a jerk!_

_Curse these short skirts._

_Damn those annoying smirks! Urgh, I swear someday I'll rip those smirks off his face._

_Dang, now my face is as red as a tomato, how embarrassing. _

The last period in the morning was finished so I decided to go to the café to grab some coffee and a slice of my favourite strawberry cake. When I entered the café, I caught a glimpse of my three new classmates, the blonde haired boy saw me so I smiled. He waved at me and motioned me to join them.

*_Sigh_

I sat down near Natsume since Hotaru and Ruka were seated together.

"Do you go here often?" Ruka asked.

"Yes, my grandfather and I used to spend our time at this café." I told him

When the waitress saw me, I smiled at her as a signal that I would order my usual order. After five minutes our order came.

"Thank you Anne" I thanked the waitress with midnight blue hair; she grinned while returning to the kitchen to serve other customers. It surprised me when I saw that both Natsume and I ordered a Strawberry cake.

"Natsume likes strawberries, you might be surprised" Ruka said while chewing his chocolate cake.

"Hn, it's rude talking while your mouth is full Ruka" Natsume told him which earned a glare from Ruka.

I was quietly drinking my latte when the waitress bumped into our table, the glass of water in her tray fell. I stood up and helped her pick up the broken pieces of glass then I took the last piece of glass to put it into the tray when suddenly it cut my skin making blood ooze. I was surprised; usually I do not freak out when I got cuts or wounds but today seem different. I watched as blood freely flowed from my palm. I gulped, what is happening to me? I was at my own trail of thought when a cold hand held my wrist.

"You should not watch your wound like that" A cold husky voice told me. I looked at him while he dragged me towards the washing room to wash my wound then he took out his handkerchief to cover it.

"Thank you" I told him but he uttered a simple 'Hn' then walked out.

I followed him towards the table then I continued eating my strawberry cake when suddenly an image of my grandfather flashed in my mind. My fork fell but I did not bother to pick it up. My heart raced as my breathing became shallow.

"I think I should go ahead, I'll meet you guys at the classroom" I smiled at them while exiting the café.

. . . .

Silence engulfed the room as Mr. Ryuzaki, their Physics teacher gave his last instructions before dismissing the class. When the bell rang, the students started fixing their things. Slowly the classroom got empty.

"Mikan! Won't you mind us walking with you?" A blonde haired lad asked a brunette.

"Sure thing, we're neighbours anyway" she said while she gave them weak smile.

Silence engulfed the four while they started walking but it did not come unnoticed to the three newbies that Mikan was uncomfortably clutching the hem of her skirt. After ten whole minutes without talking they arrived in front of Mikan's house.

"Thanks guys, do you want to enter the house? I'm sure grandpa doesn't mind?" Mikan smiled at them

"Okay Mikan" Ruka was the one who answered her.

When Mikan entered the house it was awkwardly silent.

"Grandpa I'm home" Mikan shouted but there was no response. Her heartbeat started to race but she did not know why. She started looking at him but what shocked her was the figure of her grandfather lying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him.

"Grandpa!"

..….

So? How'd you like it? Please do drop reviews . . . It really helps. . . Uhmm. .

Could you read my other stories? Look forward for my next story, It shall be posted after two days. . .(September 20)

Love Lots. I hope you liked it and thank you for the reviews. Tell me if you have suggestions I would be much willing to hear about them.

April-lilies


End file.
